halofandomcom-20200222-history
M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank
The M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank, commonly referred to as the Wolverine, is a self-propelled United Nations Space Command anti-aircraft artillery half-track which has proven itself against both air and ground targets. Operational History The Wolverine featured prominently during the Human-Covenant war on Harvest, Arcadia, Dwarka, Miridem, Troy and Jericho VII. The factory that produced the Wolverine design and parts was located on Mars, and was bombed in 2535 (presumably by Insurrectionists), at least temporarily halting further production of the unit,Halo Wars Interview However, either reserves were dug out or production somehow resumed as it was used to an extent during the Battle of Draetheus V. Design Details As the name suggests, the M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank is designed for anti-air combat. In its arsenal consists of a M260 Multiple Launch Rocket System which fire Argent V Missiles specialized to target and deliver their warhead to an aircraft with great speed and maneuverability. The missile pods are quite large and can be reloaded via a mechanical system in the Wolverine, which stores a small supply of missiles on board.[http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/vehicledepot.aspx#Wolverine HaloWars: Wolverine] The laser tracking[http://www.halowars.com/images/screenshots/wallpaper.aspx?s=UNSC_Wolverine_card.jpg HaloWars, Wolverine Concept Art] targeting systems and anti-air capabilities of the Wolverine are second to none, but it can also angle its missile pods to launch missiles at ground targets, preferably stationary targets or structures. Although air vehicles generally know to steer clear, the Wolverine is quite vulnerable to anti-armor attacks both from vehicles or heavily armed infantry, possessing only light armor. However, it is a versatile unit for rough terrain operations. The driver has the use of a pivoting XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher for defense from ground attacks, which can potentially wreck soft targets, but this support vehicle relies on heavier units to defend it from a determined attack. Gameplay Halo Wars Stats *Air Damage: 14 *Vehicle Damage: 5 *Infantry Damage: 3 *Structure Damage: 5 *Defense: 14 Available inside the Vehicle Depot, the Wolverine can be built when reaching tech level 3 at a price of 300 resources per unit. It also has two upgrades: *"Volley": Wolverines can launch a barrage attack that engages both air and ground targets. Costs 400 resources and tech level 3 required. *"Dual Launchers": Increases the number of missile launchers for more damage. Costs 900 resources and tech level 4 required. Strategies *As aforementioned, the Wolverine is mainly only effective against air units. Make sure they are escorted by vehicles like the SP42 Cobra or the Scorpion, which act poorly against aircraft but are excellent anti-armor. *An effective strategy to protecting your base is to leave a Wolverine and Cobra near the front. With a deployed Cobra and a Wolverine beside it the two can hold off all but a dedicated assault. *When upgraded the Wolverine becomes somewhat a more versatile unit, since "Volley" allows it to strike like an artillery piece would. Trivia *It is the first "Half-track" vehicle type used extensively by the UNSC *It bears a passing resemblance American M3 and German SdKfz 251 half tracks of World War II. *It is possible that the Wolverine is the Counterpart to the Anti-Air Wraith in Halo 3 as they both fill the same role and are relatively easy to destroy. *The Wolverine is similar to the GDI Pitbull from Command & Conquer 3, as they are both anti-air units and the Pitbull carries a small mortar once upgraded, similar to the Wolverine's grenade launcher. *The Wolverine also bears a striking resemblance to the G.I. Joe missile tank of the same name, having similar roles and designs. *It shares the same name with the M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge and the M10 Wolverine Tank Destroyer. Gallery File:HW-M9Wolverine.png|The Wolverine in Halo Wars. File:WolverineHW.png|An upgraded Wolverine with an XM511 Grenade Launcher. File:HSA_M9Wolverine.png|The Wolverine in Halo: Spartan Assault. File:Wolveriney.jpg|Three Wolverines provide wide area AA protection to friendly units. File:Wolv renders.jpg|Wolverine renders. File:UNSC Wolverine card.jpg mega-bloks-halo-unsc-arctic-wolverine-24732747.jpeg|The Mega Bloks set of the Wolverine. Halo spartan assault in game screenshot 3.jpg|The Wolverine in Halo: Spartan Assault. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' See also *Anit-Air Wraith *Scorpion *M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle Sources Category:Human Vehicles Category:Halo Wars Category:Halo: Spartan Assault